


We will remember them

by Padfoots_Paw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders(Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_Paw/pseuds/Padfoots_Paw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius remembers the night his life ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will remember them

Sirius was tired. So tired. But he knew he couldn't stop until he had reached his destination -

Godric's Hollow.

He trotted along the small country road that he knew so well, his paws feeling like lead and nose sniffing the air for any trace of human scent. 

As he reached the small village he took a moment partly to check that the idyllic village square was deserted but also to allow himself to reflect back on the last time he had visited this place - the night James and Lily had died.

****

He had first heard the rumour the leaky cauldron. He had just sat down and ordered himself a firewhiskey (it had been a long day) when he had overheard the witches next to him gossiping.

As soon as he heard he immediately left the bar to go and see for himself. He obviously didn't believe their gossip, but he knew that he would never sleep until he knew for sure -and one thing he really needed was sleep.

He had landed the motorbike a fair way out from the actual village, because although it was already dark he had this suspicion that today was some kind of muggle festival where the children all dressed up and went out in the night.

Feeling quite smug upon entering the village and seeing several pumpkins running along a side street, he set off at a brisk walk towards the Potters home. 

Looking along the row of houses he felt his heart drop through his stomach. 

Where the house should have stood was a smouldering ruin. Abandoning all pretences that everything was fine he sprinted to the wreck and immediately saw the body of his best friend- no, his brother - splayed on the hall floor. 

'No...' The whisper came out uncalled for as he crouched and searched desperately for a pulse. 

'Oh Prongs.' He hugged the black haired man to him for the last time, before gently closing the blank hazel eyes behind the glasses and started up the now unstable staircase.

With a jolt he realised that the worst damage was in nursery area of the house. He started towards it, climbing over any rubble in his way.

Taking a deep breath to steady his frantic heart beat he looked into the silent room.

'Lily-flower...' 

She lay on the floor with her hair spread around her head like a fiery memorial. Her startling green eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling. Even in death she was undeniably beautiful.

A small cry made Sirius jump and he looked around and found himself staring into a pair of eyes almost identical to those of the dead woman on the floor.

'Harry!' He was overjoyed that his godson was still alive. He picked him up, and realised suddenly that there was a deep cut across the child's forehead, just like a lightning bolt. 

Having got over the original shock he realised what this meant.

Wormtail had sold Lily and James to Voldemort.

****

Shaking himself (literally) out of those bad memories he set off across the square to the church and, more specifically, to the graveyard behind.

Nosing open the wooden gate he began to search for the one grave that mattered to him.

After a few minutes he found it, the white stone shining in the half light of the sun set.

'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death', he read in his mind. He guessed Remus had chosen the quote as he had been their closest friend that wasn't dead or a convicted criminal. 

Sighing, he settled himself on the cold ground above the bodies of Lily and James. 

It began to rain softly and the sunset made the air almost luminous and set the horizon behind the church alight.

Padfoot lay on the grass, his shaggy black paws stretched out in front of him, his amber eyes filled with the sunset and his heart filled with memories


End file.
